A Godly Betrayal
by KunochiGeek
Summary: A woman, susceptible to sin like all. She was bound to one and loved another. Cast out from Paradise, Utopia, from Heaven by God. An Outcast From The Depths Of Heavens Gardens, She Roams. Heartbroken With Each Reserection Of Her Eternal Torture.


**A Godly Betrayal**

Light flashed through the cracks in the thick , dark shield that encased the sky, as the rain poured from them like that of a weeping child. The night was grim and as the lightening crashed the world seemed like a dark lonely abyss. Light caressed the land as the thunder clapped and the lightening beamed and all there was on the land was a small woodland cottage, isolated for miles. It gave little content to the area and seemed large and towering as if waiting to pounce like an animal waiting for its prey. It gave off an forbidding atmosphere. The closer you saw the house the more detail you noticed. It was made of grey stones and had a thatched roof made from straw. To match the colour of the stones it had a slabbed path leading up to the door sandwiched between to plates of withered grass. The door was made from red oak and with it matched four small red oak framed windows, one of them had a light on.

The owner of the cottage was a woman of age. Her wrinkles were deep across her face and her eyes were a dull, lifeless grey that showed her tiredness through the dark bags under them. Her hair was as white as pure snow and it caressed its way down past her shoulders to meet with her lower back. She sat on an old rocking chair that rocked slowly as she moved. The room was filled with light by the stone fireplace she sat in front of and a endearing shadow of the woman and her chair was created. As the squeaking of the wooden floorboards against her chair came to a halt the old woman stood up slowly and made her way to the fireplace of which she had previously been staring at. Her old scrawny hand caressed the feel of the mantelpiece on top of the fireplace, it was soft and smooth with the occasional nook. Her eyes closed as her hand crept its way to the only object atop the mantelpiece and as she opened her eyes she gazed at it with a knowing look. The object was mounted with dust but one could tell it was a photo frame as the old blue frame stood out even through its age. A small smile crawled on to the lips of the woman as she placed both hands on the frame caringly can picked it up. Her eyes never faltered their stare away from the picture as held it up for a second before bringing it back down to her chest were she kept it next to where her heart bet in a steady pace. The unsaid words that rang through the room were; it's time. A sigh gave way through her lips as she once again let her eyes close.

There once was a legend of a woman who lived in solitude, every country knew of this woman's tragic tale. Cursed since time began itself by the watchful eyes of God. One of God's most promising upbringings who was going to be chosen as high priestess of earth and her lover, one of God's seven sons, was going to present the honour to her in the long awaited and cherished ceremonies. However on the night of the crowing ceremony the soon to be high priestess was caught in the arms of another man. The fury of God struck her hard and unforgiving and banished the man who she was caught with and as the jealous, heartbroken rage of the God's son spread he punished the woman for centuries worth of pain and sorrow to make up for the suffering he felt when he caught her in the arms of another. Sadly to the son no amount of her pain and suffering could account for the tears he had shed for her. His father, thee almighty God of the universe, took it upon himself to lay down the final punishment for the remorseful woman and cursed her to be reborn after every death she encounters and in each life she would find love only to loose it and remember every loss. After that she was forbidden to return to the gardens of heaven and sent down into the merciless world below. So the woman tried in vain to distance herself from the world in hope of never having to suffer another heartbreak, but she always did.

The crinkled old woman's thumb stared to rub the picture of its coated dust and a silent tear ran down her face. Her breathing was unsteady and wavered from time to time as she cleaned the glass of the frame. As slowly as she could the glass was almost clean and as if to prepare herself she took a deep breath. Her eyes open, unhurried, and gazed at the picture with affection. With in seconds all that was heard was a single clatter as the frame fell to the cold hard wooden floor and the glass smashed with impact. Soon the follow was the soft thud of a body slowly descending to the floor. The woman lay on the floor with a smile on her cracked lips and regretful look in her eyes as tears trickled from her eyes and tapped that of which she lay peacefully on. The steady beat of her heart was soon lost and she was dead. However with every death comes life and as soon as the heart of the old women stopped the scream of a new born baby sounded of somewhere far away.

The picture that lay near her body, covered in glass, was old and black and white. It showed the happiness of two young people in love. A strong handsome man with fare hair, bright eyes, a chiselled jaw and a cheeky grin had his arm roped around a beautiful woman with dark hair and bright eyes and a smile that could light up the heavens. They both worn white robes and were standing on pure white clouds.

No one understood why the woman cheated when she was so madly in love, was it an evil spell from Dante himself or was it just some misguided accident? The tale was left so unclear like most stories are. But what we do know is that the woman who betrayed God will wander the earth for an eternity with a broken heart.

**So Give Me Some Reviews To Let Me Know Whether To Continue This Or Not, Im Not Sure What Characters I Will Have ButI Think My Central Character Will Be Sakura. Depending On How I Want To Write It Depends On The Other Characters And Alo Your Opinins. So R&R Wit Your Thoughts Please. **

**With Roses And Liles **Withered.


End file.
